


Let’s Hang Out Sometime

by ladivvinatravestia



Series: Trick or Treat 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Dubious Consentacles, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladivvinatravestia/pseuds/ladivvinatravestia
Summary: When Clint finally got up the courage to suggest to Agent Coulson they should hang out sometime, this wasn’t exactly what he had in mind.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Series: Trick or Treat 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950247
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Let’s Hang Out Sometime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Falashad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falashad/gifts).



> For prompts “waking up restrained” and “hanging”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](%E2%80%9C)!


End file.
